ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Underground (TLOM)
Underground is the fourth episode of TLOM, and the fourth part of Chapter One. Synopsis A very abnormal earthquake strikes Central City, causing thousnads of its residents to disappear into the ground, leading Mig, Clepron, and Dan to investigate. Plot In the middle of Central City, two large black trucks are seen swerving down the street. Cars are forced to pile over on the sides of the roads and the sidewalks; a few citizens are seen injured. The trucks abruptly turn right. A large "PI" is seen on the side with a crown in the background; the colors are red and gold as well. One man driving a truck is shown laughing, while his accomplace is smiling. (Man #1): TOO EASY. Am I right? I mean come on. This city is amazing now! Just then a large object zoomed by the window. The glass broke and the men swerved and slowed a litte. The accomplace looked out his window. (Man #2): What the heck was that? (Man #1): Look in front why don't ya... The man stopped the truck in front of Warpspeed. Warpspeed smiled and narrowed his eyebrows. His tail swayed a bit. The men climbed out of the truck holding large machine guns with PI symbols on them as well. The other truck was shown toppled over by a fire hydrenant. Clepron ran over to it and pried the doors opens. (Clepron): Got them. You get THEM. Warpspeed smiled and crossed his arms. He glared back at the men, still smiling. (Man #1): Who let the cat out of the zoo am I right? Ahahahaha. (Warpspeed): Hilarious. Warpspeed sped at the men and thwacked the weapons into the air. He sped back to his position. The weapons smashed onto the ground and broke in pieces. (Man #2): AW MAN. Wait...ain't you that Gammatrix kid? Uhhh Miggy something? (Warpspeed): It took you that long? Warpspeed laughed and sped around the two, forming a small tornado. They began to float up and spin around violently and uncontrollably. Warpspeed dashed in. He uppercutted one in the jaw, kicked the other in the crotch region, and swiped the two in the chest. They both fell on top of each other. (Warpspeed): Clepron! I got two more for ya. Clepron dragged the other two in energy cuffs and cuffed the ones Warpspeed had defeated. (Clepron): There... Warpspeed saw people injured across the streets. He grabbed Clepron and sped away fast, as the Gammatrix was flashing. ---- Mig and Clepron walked into Dan's garage and looked at it bewildered; technology and machinery was put everywhere, along with beds and extra rooms suddenly built in. A large lab was shown in the second floor. (Mig): Whoa...and to think we were only busy for just a week. Dan walked down the stairwell and smiled. (Dan): Like it I see. The engineers just finished up while you two were on crime patrol. Mig handed Dan one weapon in mint condition. Dan grabbed it and put it on a large table. Clepron walked around. (Clepron): This is fantastic! Our own base...-ish. (Dan): Yea, well...I figured the house was a little too small and couldn't exactly fit all of this in it. Soooo yea, here it is. Our new house...just a whole lot bigger and stuff. (Mig): Meh, it's OK. It could use more me, if you know what I mean. (Dan): Ah, more of your style? (Mig): No of course not. I mean literally my skin plastered on the walls and my blood as the paint. Dan rolled his eyes and showed Mig and Clepron to a large computer system with a hologram display. (Dan): This monitors every square inch of Central City...the ground level and the UNDER ground level, too. (Mig): Central City has an underground? (Dan): Mainly sewer tunnels and such. That's really all I know...some places aren't covered under the city. Anywho, this it. Crime ratings...etc, all the good stuff. (Clepron): Why is there a yellow signal flashing in the center of the city? Dan walked over to the holo display and looked closer. He typed on the keyboard, which zoomed in on the location. Large rumbling was heard from within the base. (Mig): Earthquake?? (Dan): Yep...get outside, quickly. Mig, Dan, and Clepron ran outside and saw the ground fiercely. A large crack was seen in the middle of the city. Mig ran to it (Dan): MIG NO, YOU CAN'T STOP THE FORCES OF NATURE. Mig ignored Dan's comment and slid down the hill to the city. He saw the ground explode open and the people fall into a large hole. He stopped slowly and felt the ground under him break. (Mig): WHOOOOAAA. He fell down and grabbed onto a copper attachment in the cement breaking. Clepron and Dan ran to him and tried pulling him up. More cracks began to form around them. Mig activated the Gammatrix and turned to Puncherbot. He slammed down the core and began to morph. His arms, legs, and torso were wrapped up in metal and other materials. It all flashed and formed together to form a robotic-like figure. He stood and raised his arms forward. Puncherbot grabbed Clepron and Dan and felt the ground shake. He jumped up onto a building with them. (Puncherbot): Stay here. I'll try to see who I can save... Puncherbot jumped down and saw a few ladies trapped. He ran over to them and smashed cement pieces that covered them. (Puncherbot): Grab onto my hand! The ladies grabbed onto each other and onto Puncherbot. He flung them onto the building, where Clepron and Dan caught and placed them. Puncherbot slid down on a broke piece and fell. He punched the ground and grabbed onto the broken ledge, trying to slow himself down. (Puncherbot): URRGGGHHH. He climbed up slowly and saw a flashing light under him. Clepron and Dan slid down the building and reached for Mig and helped him up, but failed. All three plummetted inside the large crack without warning. (Clepron): AHHHHH!! (Puncherbot): CRRAAAPPPP!! All three crashed intoa hard floor. Puncherbot rubbed his back and looked around. He saw a large tunnel-like place. (Puncherbot): What the. (Dan): A giant tunnel underneath the city...? This is weird. This isn't apart of sewage either. Dan, Clepron, and Puncherbot stood up and looked around. They saw nothing but darkness and the light of the sky above them. They heard more cracking and falling. (Puncherbot): This big crack is stretching across the entire city...just this city. This isn't an earthquake. (Clepron): He has a point. (Puncherbot): I saw a glowing, flashing light coming from down here. But now it's gone. Dan pressed against the wall and pulled himself up, stretching his back. Just then torches flashed on and led down the large tunnel. (Clepron): Did you activate those? (Dan): No...this is a very strange place. (Puncherbot): Well we have no choice. I'd rather follow the light then stay here and wait for the entire city to fall on us. ---- After a while, Puncherbot, Dan, and Clepron are still roaming around the large tunnels, following the torch-lit pathway. Dan and Clepron stopped for a small rest. Puncherbot leaned against the wall. He transformed back. (Mig): Ugh...how long have we been walking... (Clepron): About an hour at the LEAST. (Dan): Goodness it feels like it's been days. I don't even know if we're under Central City anymore. The three continued walking and saw a large medival-looking shield on the wall. Mig examined it closely and looked at Dan and Clepron. (Clepron): That's strange. (Mig): It looks like...some sort of yellow and red shield, I don't know. Dan touched the banner and looked at it. He pulled off the banner and saw a large lever. Dan, curiously, pulled it and saw the wall open up. More torches lit the path; a large array of swords and armor were shown. (Mig): What is this place... Dan, Clepron, and Mig walked down the tunnel and saw an armored knight stand in front of them. They stopped. (Clepron): Ummm...is it even real? Mig walked up to it and banged it with his fist. He turned back to Clepron and shrugged. The armor moved and whacked Mig into the wall. (Dan): What the heck... (Knight): Who beith thee trespassers? From the ground-top, yes? Mig got up and rubbed his head. He angrily walked up to the knight and punched him. The knight fell back and grabbed Mig tightly. Clepron pulled out his weapon and fired at him. He fell back. (Mig): Agh...who are you! The knight shook his head and pulled out a silver sword. (Dan): Explain yourself. The knight sighed and got up. (Knight): Isn't it obvious, who I am? Take a look at me... (Mig): Um, a time traveler from the medieval era...? I mean that's all I can guess. (Knight): No you twit. I am a Forever Knight...what art thou doing down here in our hold up? (Mig): A Forever Knight???? Your hold up???? What's going on here...there was a giant "earthquake" that basically swallowed up everyone in this city. Speaking of whom, where are they? The knight stood in awe. He backed away a bit. (Clepron): Want me to just kill him? (Mig): No. I would love to. You get the last shots, k? (Knight): No no, don't fire at me with your witchery devices and such. (Mig): Why not? (Dan): What is your deal down here? You know you could've killed thousands of citizens...if you didn't ALREADY, that is. Just then, more knights surrounded the one knight. A knight in a more different armor stood forward, with a crown on his head and darker armor. He had a golden face mask-like object covering his face. (Main Knight): Knights...lower your weapons. The knights followed his orders and lowered. They stepped back and bowed. (Mig): Who are you? The leader? (Main Knight): DO NOT QUESTION ME, I TALK FIRST, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK. The figure shoved Mig back. Clepron and Dan ran up to the figure and attacked him. He kicked them off his body and punched them back; Mig rose up. (Mig): I'm so done now. Mig twisted the Gammatrix core up and turned from Spiker to Lavalamp. He slammed down and transformed. (Lavalamp): Now, where were we SIR? The main knight cracked his neck and jumped onto Lavalamp. Lavalamp heated his palms and grabbed on his armor, melting it. The other knights aimed their weapons at Lavalamp. (Lavalamp): Oh...your army is quite big. Lavalamp got up and rasied his arms in the air. The main knight turned. (Main Knight): You are from the surface, yes? Lavalamp transformed back and nodded. He looked at Dan and Clepron outcold, laying across the ground. (Main Knight): Don't be afraid. (Mig): I'm not. (Main Knight): Hmhm. Now...allow me to explain our little operation. We are the Forever Knights, lad. This is our castle, our home, where we live and operate. (Mig): Why are you under this city? (Main Knight): I was getting to that. This city is filed with many many aliens and all. We just so happen to despise aliens of any shape or form...so here we are. And here YOU are...down here with us by mistake. I am terribly sorry for giving you this trouble. (Mig): Wait. Why do you hate aliens? (Main Knight): This planet is supposed to be pure, lad. We are here to dispose of the filth that roam this land. (Mig): So you caused this massive crater to trap all the aliens? (Main Knight): Smart boy. I would let you go, you see you are human...but alas...look at your poor old friend here: alien. And look at that watch of yours: alien technology which you use to turn into an alien. (Mig): Who the heck are- The main knight raised his arm forward. He knelt down and went up to Mig's face. (Main Knight): I am the Forever King, king of all knights down here and everywhere else wherever they may reside. My name? Call me sir, but my name is Enoch boy. You do not ever think of meddling with me which you, sadly, already have done. I will have to rid of you and your alien friend I am afraid...as well as your other friend. He stood up and looked back at the other knights. He pointed at Mig. (Enoch): Forever Knights...kill them. (Mig): o_O what!?!? The knights all charged at Mig. Mig looked at Enoch in the crowd as he backed away and disappeared. Mig shook Clepron and Dan awake fast and the three ran. (Dan): WHAT'S GOING ON? (Clepron): WHY ARE WE RUNNING? (Mig): Shut up and just follow me!! Mig, Clepron, and Dan turned a corner as the knights followed and shot arrows. Mig peaked over the corner and slapped down the Gammatrix. (Dragonfly): DRAGONFLY! Alright this better work out or we're a pile of blood and guts. (Clepron): WAIT WHA- Dragonfly grabbed Clepron and Dan and turned intangible. The knights sprinted down the corridor, looking at all directions for the three. He flew them back down the corridor and turned visible. (Dragonfly): Phew. (Clepron): Explain to me why we're being hunted down. (Dan): Now. Mig transformed back and looked at them. (Mig): The Forever Knights are trying to kill all aliens in this city...apparently it's a huge spot. (Clepron): Don't continue. I understand now... (Dan): Then why is he after you and me? (Mig): Duh, you're with me and an alien. I have the Gammatrix that can transform me INTO different alien species...follow along here Danny -_- (Clepron): We need to find all the aliens then, before they're all...you know...killed off and stuff. (Mig): Oh really? Where do you suppose we find them then smart guy? (Clepron): It was just a suggestion. (Mig): Enoch could be anywhere...so could his little annoying friends. We have to bypass all of them somehow without spotted...and I can't keep in the form of Dragonfly forever. Dan thought for a moment and looked at the walls; he saw the armor. (Dan): I have an idea. (Mig): What? (Dan): We dress up as them. Come on. Dan pulled armor off the wall. Mig shrugged and ran to him. ---- Meanwhile, Dan, Mig, and Clepron, all in Forever Knight armor, walked along the corridor some more. (Clepron): Are we going the right way? (Mig): Yep. (Clepron: You sure...? (Mig): Want to go the other way and follow the knights? (Clepron): Alright. Mig, Dan, and Clepron reached a large doorway. Dan quietly opened the door and peaked in. Aliens were seen inside large iron cages with some knights guarding each cage. The cages were all seen dangling above a giant pit of boiling and spewing lava. Enoch's throne was seen on a large stone stairwell with other objects surrounding him. (Mig): Holy... Clepron threw off all of his armor as well as Dan. The knights and Enoch all stood and noticed. (Enoch): Get them. Now. The knights all jumped off the stone platforms and readied their swords. A Forever Ninja twirled off a large wooden plank, holding ninja stars in his hands. (Clepron): Mig help out. Mig looked at a large loose chain and walked to it. The knights and ninja pounced on Clepron and Dan and attacked them. Clepron grabbed his weapon and fired but the ninja swiped it away. (Clepron): AGH. Dan grabbed one knight and threw him at a wall. Three more circled him and kicked him down. He fell and groaned. Mig broke the chain and saw the wooden platform smash down on some knights. The Forever Ninja looked at him and jumped into the air. Mig ran back. (Mig): Agghhhh... Mig jumped up onto a metal ladder and climbed up. The Forever Ninja jumped up and tried grabbing his feet. (Mig): Cut it out. The ninja jumped up and pulled off his helmet. Mig saw that Enoch had noticed. Enoch laughed and walked down his stairway with his arms behind his back, shaking his head. The ninja jumped off and knealed. He handed the helmet to Enoch. (Enoch): Clever Mig, very clever. But I bet you weren't expecting that. Mig took off all of his armor and stayed on the top of the ladder. (Mig): Do you realize what you're doing here? (Enoch): I know EXACTLY what I am doing, and it's the right thing. Now, you're beginning to bother me. (Mig): I'd hope so. Enoch turned to the Forever Ninja and began walking away back to his throne. (Enoch): Finish him off and throw him in the pit. The Ninja nodded and climbed back up the ladder. Mig jumped off the ladder and jumped onto a cage. It shook violently and banged against the others. Enoch looked up. Enoch looked at the levers on the wall and ran to them. The ninja jumped onto the cage also, and held an attack position. (Mig): Hmmm alright then. You seem like a good test subject... Mig activated the Gammatrix core and sped through holograms. He reached a new and unfamiliar one. (Mig): Alien number 8, alright then. He slammed down and began to melt away. He appeared as a greenish-white blob-like figure. He looked at himself and shrugged. (Unknown): This guy seems alright. The ninja stabbed into him but his arm got stuck. The alien began to dissolve the ninja stars and his armor. The arm burned off and the ninja began to spark. (Unknown): Huh, acidic based...Battery Acid suits. He grabbed onto the ninja and began to burn and mold his armor. His chest glowed and shot out an acidic gas that burned through the ninja and caused him to malfunction. He quickly jumped and began to melt. (Battery Acid): Pffft, sure run off. Just then Battery Acid felt an uneven shake. He turned to see Enoch activating the cages and running to a wall. He pressed a button and the wall slid open to reveal a cave. (Enoch): Come on! We're done here. The knights and ninja all ran in with him. Battery Acid saw the cages beneath him fall slowly to the lava. He stretched his arm across the top of the cage he was on and burned the top off. (Battery Acid): Hurry! Climb out. The aliens in the cage climbed out and jumped off. Battery Acid jumped to the other cages and melted the tops apart as well. Clepron and Dan got up and saw Mig. (Clepron): New one. I kinda like him. Battery Acid jumped off the melted cages and ran towards the cage. Dan, Clepron, and the freed aliens also ran into it. (Battery Acid): They disappeared down this- Just then the tunnel began to shake. Circles above the tunnels began to ooze out laza everywhere. Battery Acid shoved everyone back into the castle, where lava was seeping everywhere. Mig transformed back and looked around, nervous; Dan saw 4 large machines glowing and "attached" inside the ceilings. (Dan): This must've been what they used to make the huge collapse. (Mig): Not for long... Mig twisted the Gammatrix dial and transformed into Iceitope. He used his fists to smash the lava machines apart. He shot ice waves at all the lava on the ground. (Alien #1): Thank you!!! (Iceitope): Welcome now we should probably get the HECK out of here before any more lava flows. Iceitope, Dan, Clepron, and the freed aliens ran out of the room. Iceitope shot ice and formed a large stairwell twisting up the large crack. The aliens zoomed up along with Iceitope, Dan, and Clepron. Mig transformed back at the top and saw the Central City human citizens looking around the crack. (Mig): How did they...oh well. Dan looked around and looked down the crack. He looked closely and saw Enoch and the knights glaring upwards. The ice staircase broke apart. Mig turned his head and saw Enoch shield off the hole from view. (Dan): He's still down- (Mig): I know. Now's not the time to worry about what a medieval loser is planning for the next fortnight. Mig walked away from the rubble and walked down the road. Clepron followed. Dan looked at the hole covering and glared at it. Dan then ignored it and began to follow Mig and Clepron. ---- Meanwhile in the castle. Enoch walked into the throne room to see the cages destroyed and the machines destroyed. He sighed and saw the Forever Ninja half destroyed as well. He turned to the knights. (Enoch): Knights...we had a great defeat today...we lost a big majority of members. The knights sighed and nodded at Enoch. (Enoch): Alas...that Gammatrix kid will sincerely pay for what he has done here...he has but a big dent in the Forever Knights. No matter, we can recover from this. After all we are still the FOREVER KNIGHTS. He pulled out his sword and raised it in the air; the knights cheered. Enoch put his sword back and turned at the damage. (Enoch): I will get us through all of this...we will have our vengeance...this, I swear. The knights cheered once more as Enoch faced them. (Enoch): Good...hmph... ---- THE END Major Events *Dan's garage is transformed into the group's base. *Central City is revealed to have a series of underground sewer tunnels. *The Forever Knights are revealed, and appear to have a large underground castle under Central City. Gammatrix Debuts *Battery Acid Characters *Mig Tenison *Clepron Stargo *Dan Tenison Villains *Criminals (beginning) *Forever Knights **Enoch Aliens *Warpspeed *Puncherbot *Lavalamp *Dragonfly *Battery Acid (first appearance) *Iceitope Trivia *Prince Incorporated's insignia made an easter egg on the crimnals' trucks in the beginning. *The Forever Knights are revealed to have their main headquarters under Central City. **Their motivation is to destroy all aliens, counting Mig, Clepron, and Dan. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Mig Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons